


My brother's friend

by Cupcakekiller205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakekiller205/pseuds/Cupcakekiller205
Summary: Moved into a place with my brother and his friend. Turns out this won't be as easy as I thought...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. The friend

DISCLAIMER  
*This is a story featuring sex and sexual acts, recommended for mature audiences and those 18+, enjoy!*

I graduated high school early and got accepted into a good college. My brother who was only a few years older than me and hadn't left the house yet so we decided to leave together and rent a place. We found a great place but it was expensive and had an extra bedroom so his friend Sam moved in. He was twenty two years old just a little older than my brother and couldn't afford his current apartment. I worked a part time job at a warehouse to cover my part of the bills. 

It had been almost a month since we all moved in and I didn't see my brother a ton because of our schedules. I also didn't see much of his friend but I still saw him more than my brother. I had purposely tried to steer clear of him though. I don't know if it was being exhausted and overworked, a sexually frustrated virgin, or his very good looks but I totally had the hots for Sam. 

Just the thought alone of his six foot somewhat muscular and toned body pounding the shit out of my five six curvy body made me wet. He's big too, one day I saw an outline of it when he was wearing grey sweatpants. I also overheard him telling my brother about the scratches he had on his back a while ago after sleeping with some girl. 

I like to think he finds me attractive too, I catch him staring at me sometimes and my body isn't anything special but it's nice. Five foot six, one hundred and thirty pounds, perky size B34 boobs, small waist and a nice butt with curvy hips. Like I said nothing special but I think it's worth giving a pounding. I purposely wear revealing or slightly sexy things and bend down in front of him when it's just the two of us home on purpose too. 

I was tired of it though and was gonna make a move on him soon I just didn't know how then during one very shitty day at work I had an idea. It was stupid and probably wouldn't work but I didn't know what else to do and decided to just go for it. I had been working and doing school non stop the past week and I was tired. I also hadn't touched myself in weeks because I was so busy. I got yelled at, nearly fired, and messed up a few times at work and I was done with today. My brother left today to go on a business thing for a few days so I was just at home with his friend. 

Like I expected his friend was hanging out watching tv on the couch when I got home. He happened to just be in sweatpants without a shirt on. I could see his abs, his muscular arms/shoulders, and even the ever so slight v-lines poking out from under his sweatpants. 

I came in the house putting my stuff down, taking off my shoes, and grabbing a beer out of the fridge in what I can only assume was a frustrated demeanor. He was looking at me as I grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. 

"Hey miss what do you think your doing with that beer?" Sam says reaching to try and grab it from me but fails 

"I'm drinking it, what does it look like?" 

"The hell you are! Your brother and I are supposed to watch out for you and I don't think letting You an eighteen year old drink is a good idea." (Sam)

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it mister?" I respond very bratty

"Then I'll take it from you." Sam says while making direct eye contact

"Haha bring it" I say giggling and keeping eye contact the whole time

As soon as I finished my words Sam took the beer out of my hand, slammed me on the couch so I was lying on my back pinning my hands above my head in one fluid motion. He got on top of me straddled my hips using his legs to hold mine down. 

"Welp I brought it and it looks like I won." Sam says with a smirk hovering over me and continuing to hold my arms above my head

"Yeah yeah, why can't I just have a beer?!" 

"Why do you want it so bad anyway? I've never heard of you drinking or seen you drink." Sam asks with genuine worry in his voice

"Because I feel like shit, had an awful day at work, and I just want to get laid but you need to actually find somebody willing to have sex with you in order to do that." I could feel my chest getting hot and my heart start beating faster with Sam on top of me like this.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day and hate to break it to you but beer certainly won't make you feel better but I'm going to help you with that." Sam says just before crashing his lips onto mine. 

His lips were so soft and he was such a good kisser. He went across my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance which I happily granted him. Within seconds our tongues were entangled as we explored each other's mouths. He let go of my hands as he moved his way to my jaw and eventually to my neck and collarbone. He ripped my work shirt off sending buttons everywhere. Taking a second to stare at my red bralette that happened to match my thong I had on. Then he found the sweet spot on my neck and abused it making me moan. I felt his grin against my skin in response. It felt like electricity every time he touched my skin.

My hands found their way to his head where I ran my fingers through his hair letting out small moans as he kissed and sucked on my skin leaving marks. He was being a bastard teasing me already. Kissing the tops of my breasts before unclipping my bra with one hand and throwing it across the room with the other. He looked at my boobs like a little kid does at candy once he got my bra off. Then he started fondling one of my breasts while sucking my nipple, he licked my nipple then lightly blew on it before licking it again making me gasp in response. He pinched my other nipple and rolled it in between his fingers, continuing to go between boobs for a couple minutes until I got impatient. He wasted no time making his way down to my pants and ripping them off, leaving me in just my panties.

But before he could do anything else I pushed him on his back and straddled him. I rubbed my ass against his member straining against the fabric making him groan and grab my hips but I removed his hands and pulled his sweatpants down. Grabbing his member and immediately sucking on it making him let out a low moan and buck his hips in response. I felt him growing and getting bigger in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around him in my mouth bobbing up and down gagging on it. He was big, at least 8 inches and I couldn't wait for him to be inside me. Within a couple minutes he was rock hard and my throat was getting sore but I wasn't gonna stop. I could tell he was close. 

Before I could finish him off though he had me stop and pushed me back on the couch so he was on top of me again. He kissed me again and made his way back down my body with hickeys. Then he teased me over my panties and left little love marks on the inside of my thighs until I was wet enough that he could see it through my panties. 

"Ooooooh it looks like someone is getting wet." (Sam)

I moan in response and he removes my panties taking me in. He starts with kisses on the inside of my thighs then moves to every other area accept where I wanted it most and he knew it. I was squirming and occasionally moving my hips toward him trying to get him to lick me. I was wet and impatient and he could see it. He grins just before licking from my entrance to my clit. A shiver shot up my spine at the feeling of his tongue on me. He tells me how wonderful I taste before he continues circling and licking my clit. It was amazing feeling his warm tongue against me. Within no time I'm close to orgasm. He stops when he realizes how close I am and removes his face from me and grabs his cock stroking it and rubbing it against my clit and teasing my entrance. 

"Look, Sam, I've never done this before" 

"Don't worry baby, it's okay, I'll be gentle with you." (Sam) 

He can tell I'm nervous so he leans in and kisses me as he pushes into me. I let out a loud moan when he pushes his full length into me filling me completely. Jolts of pain and pleasure course through my body with every thrust for the first couple minutes but once I had adjusted it was just pure ecstasy. He sped up his pace once he realized I was more comfortable and not in pain anymore. He wasn't going very fast and both of us were already about to cum. Our moans were in sync with one another as he thrust in and out of me. I came moaning loud clenching my walls around him as he finished in me with one final thrust and moan. We sat in silence for a second catching our breath. 

He said he needed more of me and that his bed would be much better. He picked me up so our chests were pressed against one another and my legs were wrapped around him so he could kiss me. We got to his room and he sat down on the bed still holding me. Then told me to put myself on him. I lowered myself into him with a moan and another shiver going up my spine. I know I just had him in me but gods he was big. I rode him for a minute getting used to him again before he grabbed my hips and took control. 

He lifted my core and ass up a few inches and started thrusting in me at an ungodly rate making me scream and grab his shoulders most likely leaving marks. I was close to finishing but then all the sudden he pulled out of me grabbed me and flipped over so I was on my back and he was on top. He didn't waste time getting back to it slamming into me. I gasped and moaned in response. My legs wrapped around him making sure I got all of him. I was close to release and once he noticed he only went harder making me cum almost immediately. My walls clenched around him tightly as I released on him. His pace didn't falter when I came, he kept going. My body could barely handle it. I was screaming and quivering, digging my nails into his back. He came not long after filling me up again. He removed himself and left a trail of kisses on my body leading to my face. 

"Are you okay?" Sam says kissing me

"I think so. Is that your definition of gentle?" 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I forgot and just couldn't get enough of you. You felt so amazing, I've wanted to do that since you moved in." (Sam)

"It's okay, I liked it, but I'm definitely gonna be sore tomorrow and I don't even know if I can walk. And wait, really?" 

"I'm sorry baby, I'll run a bath for you in a minute and if you cant walk I'll carry you. But yes why wouldn't I? Your hardworking, nice, you care about people, and your cool. Then to top it off you have the most amazing body I've ever seen. And the way you walk around in your shorts. I just can't get enough of you." Sam says biting his lip growling

"Aw okay thank you, and wow I didn't know you felt like that. I had feelings for you but didn't figure they were mutual. But I did do the shorts thing on purpose." 

"They are most definitely mutual and damnit of course you were." Sam says chuckling just before kissing me again.

He helps me get up and basically carries me at first because I can't walk. Since we both needed to clean up we decide to just take a shower together. Normally in the shower with a man, especially Sam we would do stuff but I told him I couldn't handle anymore tonight so we just cleaned off. I put on a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt while Sam rocked the sweatpants only look. We went downstairs and I made dinner while we watched TV. Then we just hungout the rest of the night before finally going to bed together. I liked going to bed with him, he was good at cuddling.


	2. Can't get enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard keeps me and Sam home alone all day...

I woke up in bed next to Sam. He was facing his side of the bed the sheets were mostly covering him sadly. I had to get up and get ready for work, Sam had work today too. I cooked breakfast leaving some for Sam and got dressed and ready for work. Sam woke up sad having to see me leave. But he knew he had to get ready and go to work too. 

"Baaabee, can't you just skip work and stay home today. I'll stay home with you too." Sam says while grabbing my waist and kissing me

"Yes, I can't. Especially after yesterday and almost getting fired. I have to go in so I can keep my job. You need to go to work as well." 

"Well I could miss work today and probably be fine. I alsooooo wannaake sure your okay after what I did to you yesterday." (Sam)

"Well I still can't and I'm alright. I'm definitely sore but not nearly enough to miss work. Now go get ready so you can get there on time."

With that we went on our way to work. My day at work was alright, not as bad as yesterday thank god. We got off early because a blizzard was coming in and we would probably get tomorrow off which I was quite excited about. I went home and since I got off early and Sam wouldn't be home for a little while still I decided to take a shower and get ready for Sam when he gets back. I put on a matching bra and panty set, a puffy sweater, some very short shorts, and put my hair in a messy bun. Then I put on went to make dinner and turned on some music. If I planned properly Sam should be home just before dinner was ready. 

Sam burst through the door and slammed it shut leaning against it. He was covered in snow. After a few seconds he noticed me in the kitchen and just set his eyes on me for a moment. Then he made quick work taking his outerwear off and coming in the kitchen. He walked towards me and stopped nearby me and just stared looking my body up and down for a moment. I turned to face him and asked how his day was but before I could finish my sentence. He grabbed my hips lifted me up and kissed me. I couldn't help but melt into him. After a few seconds he set me on the counter I gasp at how cold it is against my skin. We explored each other's mouths for a minute before he pulls away and places his forehead on mine to catch his breath. 

"Gods I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Every bit of you." (Sam)

"I couldn't stop thinking about you too. I wish we could spend the day together just the two of us." 

"What do you mean? We can! I already got told I have work off tomorrow, almost everyone does, they're saying the storm is gonna be huge." (Sam)

"Oh, I didn't know that" 

"They announced it not to long ago on the news. But why don't you sound very happy about it? Is everything alright?" (Sam)

"Yeah it's fine I'm very excited to spend the day with you, and since we're getting to spend the day together let's eat real quick before our food gets cold." 

With that we ate dinner and then hungout in the living room I had to do school work though. Which bummed Sam out but he was able to busy himself with video games. Eventually he got bored though...

"Are you done yet?" (Sam)

"No baby almost but I still have a couple things to do" 

"It's late we should both be getting to sleep and you've already worked so hard today, can't you just be done for tonight?" (Sam)

"Well yes I probably could but I'm so close to being done" 

"Which is exactly why you stop for tonight, just finish the last little bit tomorrow" (Sam) 

"It's alright I'll just finish tonight" 

"Well since you won't do it yourself I guess I'll just have to make you stop for tonight" 

I wasn't even able to get a word out before he was taking my laptop and things off my lap and setting them on the table. He wasted no time restraining me and holding my hands above my head and using his legs to hold down mine just like yesterday. 

"You have worked hard enough today and it's time we head to bed but I gotta make sure you come to bed with me and not keep doing school work." (Sam) 

With that he ordered that I keep my hands above my head and went down and removed my shorts and panties. Unlike yesterday he started licking my pussy immediately. Circling my clit and sucking on it making me moan and buck into his mouth. 

"God your so wet and you taste sooo delicious" Sam says just before sucking on my clit so hard I almost passed out

"Ohhhhh my god, Sam! Your gonna make me cum so hard!" 

I came a few seconds later with my legs shaking around his head.He licked me clean and we made out on the couch for a few minutes and then we went to bed. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but I was quite excited.

*The next morning* 

I woke up to Sam spooning me. He was warm and it felt nice being in his arms. I felt his morning stiffness against my lower back. He was still asleep but I decided to him a nice wake up call. I went under the blankets, pulled his boxers off. Starting at his tip teasing him and slowly swallowing every inch of him. He woke up quite surprised a few seconds later. He asked what I was doing at first but I didn't respond. I just swallowed more of him while keeping eye contact. He moaned thrusting into my mouth and pushing my head down. 

When he was about to cum I started sucking harder than before making him release in my mouth. I continued for a few seconds afterwards making him look like his soul just left his body. I loved hearing his moans as I kept going. He had me stop and grabbed my chin pulling me up towards his face so he could kiss me. He told me how incredible it was and how it was his turn to do that to me now. 

He grabbed my body and flipped us over so I was under him. He went down my body teasing me for a minute before he starts eating me out. I thought that's all he would do when suddenly I feel his middle finger thrust into me. I clench around him and gasp in response at the burst of pleasure. He starts sliding his finger in and out of me. Then he slid another in and seriously sped up with pace with his fingers and his tongue. It was amazing how great he was at going down on me. Just before I came he started curling his fingers inside me almost making me scream as I released on his fingers and into his mouth. 

He was rock hard again after eating me out. He had me flip over and get on all fours so I was his to take. He teased my entrance for a second before slowly pushing into me making sure I felt every inch. I moaned his name as I went limp from it. This position allowed me to feel all of him and I don't know how I took it. I'd used a vibrator before but never a dildo or anything. I slid down when I went limp so I was completely lying on my stomach. This didn't stop Sam though. He started out leisurely pace, it was killing me how slow he was going. 

"S-Sam please, please go faster" 

"Oh yeah and why is that baby girl? Huh?" (Sam)

"Because I want you so bad, I need you" I say moaning and pushing my ass up against him

He groaned and planted his arms on the side of me and started going faster and faster. Eventually just pounding into me. I was gripping the sheets as my eyes rolled back in my head. I moaned his name as I came then all of the sudden he removes himself from me and flips me over. I was on my back and then he put my legs against his chest so they were going over his shoulders and keeps nailing me into the bed. I screamed gripping the bedsheets as he pounded me for the next minute until he came. 

Once he finished he flipped on the bed next to me to recover. We were tired again so we went back to sleep for a little while. All I could think about while I was falling asleep was how many times I was gonna get railed today. When we woke up we were hungry so we headed downstairs and made breakfast. We watched TV and ate our food but then I got interrupted while I was cleaning up. 

While I was wiping the counters down Sam came up behind me, grabbed my hips, pulled me against him so he could grind against my ass. I tried to just continue and finish but when I did he leaned over took the rag and then held both my arms behind my back. 

"I'm sorry baby I'm just impatient and I need you again." Sam says just before pushing my torso down so I was now bent over the counter with my ass and core to him. He grabbed a dish towel and tied my hands together behind my back so I couldn't use them. Sam rips off my shorts and gropes my ass admiring it for a moment. Before bringing his hand back spanking my ass making me yelp and moan. He did the same but only on my other ass cheek this time. He continued a few more times before saying anything. 

"Is that my good girl getting wet for me?" Sam says just before spanking me again

"Yes, yes Sam"

"Call me daddy. Not Sam!" Sam says before spanking me quite harder as a punishment

"Yes daddy I'm getting dripping wet for you!" 

"Well let's see about that shall we" (Sam)

Sam gently rubs and leaves some light kisses on my ass after what he just did. He moves my panties to the side to see how wet I am.

"Ohhh my baby girl is wet but she isn't as wet as I wish she was. What a naughty girl, I guess I have to punish her then" Sam says as he pulls down his pants and grabs his cock and teases me with it getting it wet so he can slide in me. He gets it wet and slams into me making my legs almost go out. He grabs my hips slamming me against him as he thrusts into me. With every thrust I see stars. I'm on the verge of orgasm in no time because of how hard he's fucking me. I cum screaming his name but he doesn't stop even after I cum. 

His pace and pressure don't falter at all when I cum. I'm already about to cum again just a few seconds later but I can tell this is a way stronger orgasm than the previous. My legs go limp when I squirt on his cock as he pounds into me. My inner thighs covered with wetness and cum that ran down them. My legs shake and quiver as I wimper and scream. He comes not long after finishing on my back. 

"I'm the only one that can do this to you and your pussy, understand" Sam says spanking me

"Yes daddy I understan-" my voice gets cut off due to him spanking me.  
He spanks me one more time before grabbing me and carrying me into the bathroom so we can take a shower. We clean each other off, but Sam just couldn't resist. He grabbed the soap and poured some on my body especially my ass and tits and then in his hands. He starts towards the top massaging my neck, shoulders and even my arms a little bit. Then he moved down to my waist and breasts just rubbing all over my waist and back for a second before moving up to my tits. Soon after he moves one hand down to my core massaging just around my pussy for a minute teasing me and making me wet. Finally he started rubbing my clit. It was painfully slow but it still felt wonderful. Then he starts going a lot faster. Circling my clit, going side to side and everything. It made my legs shake and soon after I came so hard I had a difficult time walking again. After that we went and sat on the couch and watched TV. I fell asleep again while cuddling with him because I'm already exhausted after today. 

We went about the day just hanging out because we were both tired and still wanted to hangout since we had the day off. We made dinner and watched a movie then finally Sam had one last request which was that we 69 before we go to sleep. Once I got myself situated and lowered down onto his mouth his tongue practically reached out to greet me. I always loved the feeling of his tongue against my skin. Soon after I started sucking him off doing the same as the other day making him cum in no time. I stopped afterwards because I was getting close to release now too. 

I rode his face and tongue going back and forth groping myself as I rode him. I came on his face with the most satisfying clitoral orgasm I think I've ever had. Being as relentless as before though once I came he grabbed me hips and held me on his face continuing to eat me out and not letting me off his face despite whimpering and shaking. Once I came again he stopped making sure to lap up my juices before he let me go. He had me turn around so he could kiss me and have me taste myself. We turned on a movie, cuddled, and went to sleep feeling the most sexually satisfied I think I've ever been.


	3. Overstimulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to try and rest my limits.

I was quite tired after yesterday so I ended up sleeping in late. What I woke up too was not what I expected. 

Before I opened my eyes all the way I smelled what could only be described as a wonderful Sunday breakfast. Turns out Sam got up went to the store and got stuff to make me breakfast. Even messaging my brother to see what I liked and using me being "sick" as an excuse to make me breakfast. 

I put on some undergarments and a robe and headed downstairs. Sam was in a tank top and some shorts playing music and making me breakfast. Making waffles, flipping bacon, and what appeared to be a small pot of hot chocolate on the stove. I sat at the island in the kitchen which he already had the toppings and stuff to go with the waffles. 

It took a second before he noticed me. Once he did his face lit up. He took care of what he needed to so nothing burned. Then he came over to me grabbing my hips lifting me on the counter and kissing me deeply. 

"Hi baby how did you sleep? I certainly hope good with how long you slept." (Sam)

"I slept quite good actually. Thank you for letting me sleep for so long. I was probably just tired from yesterday." 

"Of course, it gave me the opportunity to do this for you. You've been so wonderful and I'm so happy, I wanted to do this for you, and it's okay I figured it was because of yesterday." (Sam)

"Thank you baby and I've been quite happy too. I don't know how much more I can take over the next couple days. I've never been this horny or had this much sexual activity in my life." 

"Well I guess we'll find out later because I had an idea and I think it would most certainly tell us how much more you can take. Sooo, let's eat!" Sam says before grabbing plates of food for him and I. 

We talked while we ate. Soon after Sam got impatient so then it quickly turned into making out. He then led me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. He told me that he didn't want me to be uncomfortable at all and if I was to say the word dragonfruit, that's the safeword we decided on. He then had me get in the center of the bed and tied my legs and arms down so I could hardly move them. 

Then he disappears into his bathroom grabbing a bag. I recognized it too. It was the bag from a store downtown that sells sex toys. He walks over to me pulling a couple things out to show me. The first was a magic wand vibrator. Second a fancy bullet vibrator he could control from his phone, I knew he was gonna have fun with that one. He started out with the wand on lowest setting (which is basically medium) and running it across my thighs and around my pussy. 

He did that for a few minutes before giving me satisfaction turning it up a couple notches and putting it directly on my clit over my panties. This made me strain against the ropes. I came a couple minutes later. He didn't keep going after I came this time though. Instead he grabbed the bullet and pushed that in me right after removing the wand. The bullet was only on medium but my it was still enough to make me shake a little bit and extend my orgasm. 

Suddenly we're interrupted by a phone going off. It was mine, my brother was calling. We hadn't talked in days and he wanted to make sure we were alright. If I didnt answer he might panic. At first I was confused why Sam agreed to answer it and hold my phone so I could talk to my brother. 

"Hey sis how are you feeling? I heard you might be sick." (Luke, brother)

"I-I feel alright just hanging out with Sam watching TV." 

"Sweet put me on speaker so I can talk to him." (Luke)

"Alright your on speaker" 

"Hey man! Really quick, she says she felt alright but she's not always truthful so is she actually okay or is she sick? And how did the breakfast go this morning?" (Luke)

"She's being truthful, she's feeling better it might just because she ate some bad food or something and the breakfast went great she loved it." Sam tells my brother leisurely as he cranked the vibrator up to max causing me to want to orgasm and scream out but I can't making me strain against the ropes so hard I was worried they might come loose but they didn't, not one bit. 

My brother continued talking to Sam and I asking how we were, what we had been up to and how we were handling the blizzard. Sam occasionally having to talk for me and say things because I couldn't keep my composure very well since he was turning the vibrator up and down over and over again.

Sam continued changing the levels of the vibrator erratically making me suffer trying to control and contain myself on the phone. I couldn't believe this man and what he was doing. Finally after probably twenty minutes my brother had to go and got off the phone. At this after holding in my orgasm my skin was covered in a layer of moister as my panties were soaked.

"Oh my what a good girl you are for Daddy. You didn't cum at all that whole time and you even still continued to talk here and there. Your so wet and swollen I think you deserve to cum to your hearts content after that." I just moan in response. Sam grabbed the wand placing it on my clit while putting it and bullet max speed and let me cum to my heart's content just as he said. I had wave after wave and orgasm after orgasm rolled over me. Eventually I was finished, I got my fill but Sam didn't agree. 

He told me that he said I could come to my heart's content but he didn't say anything regarding after that. He kept both vibrators on me for a minute before removing the wand just keeping the bullet. At this point I was screaming his name and grabbing the bedsheets once again. I was about to cum again but it was like yesterday. I was gonna squirt again and this time I think Sam knew it because he stared at me with that smirk on his face as I was quivering and screaming as the orgasm came on. He kept the vibrator on for about another minute. Finally removing it after me begging him enough telling him I could barely handle it and that it almost hurt. 

He took the vibrator out and I could feel my cum and wetness seep out of me. Sam removed it and started licking my pussy to lick up my juices and eat me out a little bit torturing my overstimulated parts. He kissed me and made sure I was okay. I also had to give him his fill so I also gave him a blowjob.Then I got in the shower to clean up. Afterwards we just hungout for the rest of the day. Or Sam did at least I had to do school work.


	4. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and I have a close call....

The snow finally calmed down enough for life to continue so me and Sam had to go to work today. My brother wouldn't be flying in until tomorrow. Sam and I got up as usual, made breakfast, got ready for work.

Work was stressful for both of us because everyone had to catch up from not being at work the past two days. It was a sunny yet cold drive home. All I could think about was how excited I was too see Sam when he got home. Yes he was incredible in bed and I loved everything we did but I also just liked being around him. He made me happy and relaxed and feel safe.

I loved cuddling with him and running my hands through his hair, how caring he was and yes I just couldn't get enough of him. Since my brother wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning I decided to put on some lingerie again for Sam and waited in the living room for him. He got home and when he noticed me on the he started taking off his clothes while be walked over to me.

He got on the couch and kissed me passionately before picking me up and carrying me to his room so we could use his bed instead of the couch. He set me on the bed and kissed me again taking off my bra in the process. He quickly moved to my breasts latching on to one of my nipples sucking and licking it while groping the other continuing to go between them for a minute. Then working his way down to my panties removing them. He only teased me for a moment before starting to lick my pussy.

After I was wet enough for him to enter me comfortably he stopped gesturing for me to suck him off for a second before he started. He had me stop and went back down to my pussy. Teasing my entrance for just a moment before pushing into me. 

He started slow but he in no time he was pounding into me. Feeling every inch of him with every thrust, I couldn't get enough of it. Surprisingly he came quite quick but I wasn't done yet. I told him to get on the bed so I could get on top of him. He seemed quite pleased by this idea and happily obliged. He wouldn't be hard for a few more minutes but I needed more.

I started grinding against him before lowering myself into him. It was so satisfying when I lowered onto him. I loved the way it felt. I started moving my hips back and forth riding him. I started out slow but I also couldn't help myself and in no time was riding like a cowgirl (yes pun intended) 

Then suddenly he grabbed my hips slamming them against him making me moan then he had me stuck in place and told me to shhhh. For a second I was confused then I realized what was happening. He heard the keys against the front door of our apartment. My brother was home. Why. Why is it the one time my brother comes home early is when I'm having sex with the his friend!

I hopped off the bed and ran to my bathroom in my room and turned on the shower as quickly as possible hoping my brother didn't hear. He was yelling for me and Sam asking where we were. I just stood under the hot water in the shower for a minute trying to see if I can hear Sam talking and listen to what happened. I was so nervous for those couple minutes, afraid somehow Luke would find out then they would fight or something. Once I didn't hear anything for a minute I decided to get on with my shower so I could go say hi to my brother. 

Apparently he ran into Sam when he was coming out of his bedroom after putting his clothes back on. It seems like he didn't notice anything abnormal. He acted normal and Sam and I had to act normal too and not like we had started dating a few days ago. 

I made dinner and we all hungout. Luke told us about his trip and what happened. When he asked what he had been up to we told him we were just playing video games and hanging out because of the blizzard. He seemed kinda suspicious about that but he didn't pay it any mind. 

Eventually we all got tired and went to our rooms to sleep. I stayed and watched TV for a minute so once my brother was gone I could say goodnight to Sam. I told him I didn't want to do anything else because I didn't wanna risk it and I was tired. 

I went to my room to lay down. I decided to not wear anything to bed tonight because I just didn't feel like it. I turned on my tv and layed down. I was asleep within no time. 

Then what I can only assume was not long after I fell asleep I woke to Sam holding me and whispering in my ear trying to wake up. I was confused as to why for a moment before I realized the thing I felt against my back was his member not his hand. We argued about it for a minute before finally I gave in because I was tired but I still was horny after earlier. We never finished and I didn't in the shower after either. 

Sam was quite happy with this. But I have a feeling whether I gave in or not he was gonna have his way with me. Which I'm not against it's just my brother is home and I'm trying to be quiet which I wouldn't be able too if Sam did that so I went with it. 

He reached his hand around me rubbing my pussy for a few minutes. Once I got wet enough he slid his finger into me. Going painfully slow at first pushing his finger in and out of me. I started grinding against him and trying to get more and that's when he got the hint. He started going a lot faster afterwards eventually inserting another finger into me. I was close to cumming then he removed his fingers from me making me whine then nearly scream when he replaced them with his cock. 

He slammed into me while pulling me against him. It was incredible. At first he was trying not to make noise or go to fast so Sam wouldn't hear skin slapping and we didn't make to make to much noise either. But he couldn't stand it so he turned up the tv volume and got to work. After he turned up the volume he grabbed me and turned me so I was laying on my stomach with my ass and pussy to him. He grabbed my hands and held them behind my back with one hand as he used his other to hold my hips. 

He was making sure to not to pound me as hard as usual. Despite needing me as bad as it seemed, he did want to be somewhat quiet still. Even though he wasn't going as hard as usual, it was still incredible. I had to shove my face into my bed and moan into it so I wasn't loud. Sam was already close to cumming not long afterwards and so was I. 

Before Sam came he pounded into me a few times so hard I nearly saw stars. I loved hearing him try and be quiet when he came. He kept going for a minute after he came so I could too. I came with a shudder grabbing the bedsheets and moaning into them. We lay on my bed for a moment catching our breath. Then I turn to him and tell him I want him to stay in my room and go to sleep with me but he has to get back to his room. 

He kisses me and says goodnight before getting up and sneaking back to his room. I got back under the blankets and rolled over to sleep. I didn't like not having Sam laying next to me going to sleep after having him there the past few days. It felt kinda lonely especially knowing I was just with him but he couldn't stay.

I don't know what to do. If I should tell my brother or not. I just pushed those thoughts out so I could sleep. It was late I'll think about it and figure it out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story! If you have anything you wanna share or any ideas of anything just leave it in the comments. I would love to hear any ideas if you have them


	5. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out turns sour....

Nothing interesting has happened in the past couple weeks since Sam and I almost got caught together when my brother came home.

Everyone has been working and doing their thing. Sam and I being together when were able too. But finally something entertaining is happening. My brother got a big promotion at work and wanted to go to the club and celebrate. He also wanted me to come with and thought I deserved a drink for becoming an official adult so be got me a fake I.D. so I could come with. 

He was inviting Sam, me and a couple friends from work. I'd never really drank alcohol before but I was kind of excited to and to take a break from school and stuff for a night. 

I went out earlier that day before we went to the club to get a dress to wear because I didn't own any. I got a red dress that formed to my body perfectly highlighting the curves and especially my butt and it cut off just above my mid-thigh. To go with it I got some Red sneakers I just didn't wanna wear boots. Afterwards I went home and got ready. I took a shower putting a couple extra things on my skin to make extra soft. I put some rings on and dark makeup on. Letting my hair fall down naturally. 

I met Sam and Luke downstairs. Luke was still in his room getting ready but Sam was downstairs ready. He had dress shoes and pants on and a black button up. He looked incredible. So sexy and handsome his hair was slicked back and he had a couple rings on too. He even smelled amazing. I just wanted him to take me right there right now but that wouldn't happen. 

He saw me once I came downstairs into the kitchen. Glancing at me then turning his head back to his phone just before taking a second look realizing it was me. He looked at me and just stared in aw for a moment before getting up and coming over to me. He grabbed my waist and kissed me real quick before my brother came downstairs. Sam quickly went to get a glass of water to make it look like he wasn't just kissing me. 

Since we would be getting drunk we called an Uber to take us to the club and meet up with Luke's other friends at the bar. I was kind of nervous about using the fake I.D because I didn't know if it would work for sure. The club was decently busy but not too busy which was quite nice. We went up and ordered drinks and the I.D worked. The bartender seemed a little skeptical but it worked. 

The night started good but eventually devolved into chaos. I hungout with Luke and Sam and his friends from work for a while but then it got boring so I had a few drinks. I was mostly certainly buzzed when Sam came over and said he was bored to so we went to the dance floor. We didn't dance with each other obviously just near each other. Sam made sure to grind against my ass a couple times though. If a girl danced with Sam I honestly didn't care to much because I knew I would be the one sleeping with him later not her. 

It was going good I was feeling myself and dancing alone for a while but then things went arry when a guy came up and tried to dance with me. If he just came up near me and did it I wouldn't care but he fully grabbed my ass and tried to put his hand up my skirt. I pulled away and walked in Sams direction when the guy grabbed my shoulder with one hand and hip with the other and tried to pull me back against him. 

I swung my arm around and nailed him in the side of his face. He let go and grabbed his face in pain for a second but before I could get away he did the same nailing my cheekbone and eye. I fell down to the ground. He got on top of me and hit me a few more times even sucker punching me in my stomach yelling at me for not giving into him before I could recover. I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could and got up as quick as possible. He got up and tried to get me once again but Sam noticed what was going on and came storming past me towards the man. 

Sam grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. Before Sam could do anything else the bouncers of the club grabbed the guy and dragged him out of the club. Once Sam saw them get him out of the club he came over to me to see if I was alright. 

He grabbed the sides of my face to inspect it and see how bad it was. I had a swollen black eye, my nose was probably broken and it was bleeding as well as my lip. My brother saw what happened and came to see how I was too. Sam told my brother he was gonna take me home and make sure I was alright so he didn't have to cut his celebration short. I got one more drink while we waited for the Uber to arrive.

I rested my head on Sam's shoulder during the ride home and he had his arm around my waist holding me. I was wobbly and had a hard time walking being drunk at this point so Sam just carried me to the apartment. Before he took me upstairs so we could change into pajamas he set me on the kitchen counter so he could wipe the blood off my face. He asked me what happened and why there was a fight in the first place. I told him the whole thing how he tried to stick his hand up my skirt, yelling at me and hitting me for not giving in, all of it. 

I started crying part way through the story. At the end Sam grabbed me and just hugged me for a minute. He just apologized for not being closer to me to watch out and make sure I was ok. He thought it was his fault. I assured him it wasn't but he still felt bad for not being there. We went upstairs and changed into our pajamas. 

I went to use the bathroom and ended up getting sick and puking. Sam heard and came in after. I felt like shit so Sam wanted me to lay down and go to sleep but he had something else he wanted to do first. He layed my down on my bed and kissed me then moving to my neck and eventually down to my breasts licking and sucking on my nipples. I may have felt like shit but it was still wonderful when I was with him. He made quick work going down my body and removing my clothing. 

He didn't care to tease me before he started eating me out this time. But I didn't care because it still felt amazing. I loved the way he circled my clit with his tongue. He was incredible at going down on me. He was able to get me close to orgasm within minutes. Which he also did this time. Since I knew my brother wasn't back home I was able to moan Sam's name as I came on his face. He didn't want to make me shake or anything to much so he didn't keep going after I orgasmed he just licked up my juices and told me how wonderful I tasted. He kissed me afterwards and cuddled with me until I fell asleep and then went back to his room to sleep once I did.

The next morning I felt like shit and the first thing I did when I woke up was puke a couple times. I had a throbbing headache and my face hurt from the previous night. I looked in the mirror to see my bruised face then I put on some sweatpants and a T-Shirt before heading downstairs. Sam and Luke were hanging out and talking. They had just gotten done making breakfast. Luke made a skillet with hash browns, beef, cheese, and some onions and peppers. 

They made sure I was okay and feeling alright when I sat down. I had Gatorade and some of the skillet Luke made. I still didn't feel great but I felt better after eating and hydrating. We all hungout for a little bit but then Sam and Luke had some stuff planned so they left to go do that. I was home alone for a few hours so I decided to take a hot shower. 

Afterwards I was horny so I grabbed my vibrator and layed in bed. I put it on its lowest setting and grabbed my phone turning on some porn. I found a video of a girl using her vibrator and it was super hot so I decided to watch it. I turned up the vibrator as the girl did in the video. I came at the same time as the girl in the video. But I also kept it on my pussy afterwards same as she did. I was so sensitive after I came. Soon after I was screaming and gripping the bedsheets as I came again. I rode it out for another orgasm. At the end I was quivering and feeling the pleasure course through me still. 

Those were some incredible orgasms and even if your in a relationship it's still damn nice to take care of your urges yourself sometimes. After that I was pretty tired so I went back to sleep for a little while. I woke up and it was nearly dinner time so I headed back downstairs to hangout with Sam and Luke for the rest of the night until we all headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the happiest or best chapter but I hope you all like it and are still liking the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions or feedback please let me know :)


End file.
